Sin reservas
by Diana Hiragizawa
Summary: Tomoyo una fría ejecutiva! ¿Eriol tiene una hija?... ¿quieren enterarse? Una bella historia que quiero compartir con ustedes. Disfrútenla
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas

Un nuevo fic de Eriol&Tomoyo pero esta vez **no me pertenece**... nop, no he robado nada, **me dieron el permiso de publicarlo,** es un regalo (estrellitas en los ojos) una amiga mía hizo esto para mi y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, la historia es muy linda pero no me pidan adelantos porque también estoy mordiendome las uñas por saber qué pasará T-T.

Gracias nuevamente tocaya, el fic me está gustando mucho, ahora sí sin más blah, blah, blah de mi parte, pasemos a lo importante ;)

**

* * *

**

**SIN RESERVAS:**

**Por: AZRAEL**

**6:30 am**

-¡Eriol levántate!- dice insistentemente una niña de cuatro años a un bulto cubierto de cobijas

-hmmmfh- responde el bulto levantándose lo suficiente para dar la vuelta y dejarse caer de nuevo

-Esta bien, me iré yo sola a la escuela - replica la niña dándole una patada al bulto, acto reflejo el bulto avienta las sabanas mostrándose un gallardo pero desalineado muchacho, a lo mucho 25 años, un tanto malhumorado por el despertar tan brusco, buscando a la pequeña, esta se quita las cobijas que le cayeron mostrándose más enojada.

-Me acabas de despeinar… eres malo- dice la niña haciendo un puchero pero antes de que pueda decir algo mas Eriol la toma por sorpresa y termina de despeinarla

-Haruhi!!!! Papi trabajo en la construcción hasta tarde ¿no podrías despertarme de otra manera?- responde cargando a la niña y llevándola al baño, donde la sentó en un banco adaptado para que la pequeña pudiera verse en el espejo de este, así la comenzó a peinar como es debido.

-Pero hoy es mi primer día de clases y yo quería que tu me…- mientras la chiquilla explicaba Eriol se petrificó

-Haru-chan ¿era hoy tu primer día? - pregunta todavía con el cepillo en mano, la niña asiente afirmativamente con la cabeza, a lo que Eriol enloquece y regresa a la habitación para ponerse su traje de domingo, en lo que Haru-chan va a la cocina.

-¡¡Ya es tarde… hoy es tu primer día, vas a entrar al kínder… soy un padre desobligado… perdón hija mía, no…!!- gritaba de un lado a otro Eriol entre ponerse el pantalón, camisa, corbata, la chaqueta al revés, con un poco de espuma para rasurar todavía en la mejilla y pasta dental en las comisuras de los labios, llegando a la cocina y viendo como calmadamente Haruhi hacia un sándwich de mermelada

-Haruhi!!!!!- intentó hacerse enojado Eriol pues la niña lo había obligado a levantarse con 2 horas de adelanto para así poder llegar temprano, la cara inocente de la infante hizo que Eriol la mirara con ternura y se acercara a limpiarle la mermelada de las mejillas sonriéndole dulcemente…- todavía hay tiempo, come eso cuando no este en casa - dice sentándola en la silla del comedor para luego sacar las sartenes de la alacena – hoy es un día especial ¿que quieres comer?

La niña levanto la mano con una gran sonrisa – ¡¡Salchichas!!

**8:30 am**

-Kasumi ¿cuál es itinerario de hoy? - pregunta una joven subiendo a una limosina negra

-Junta a las 9:30 en Keropi corp, para resolver el asunto de sus nuevos socios, a las 12:00 junta en la oficina con referencia a los despidos de la nueva empresa que adquirió, a las 2:00 comida con la Sra Daidouji, a las 4:00 cita con el dentista, a las 6:00 tiene una conferencia en la fundación…

-Me parece bien- afirma la joven ejecutiva, señal para que su secretaria dejara de parlotear y se dirigieran al primer punto en la lista.

Tomoyo Daidouji es la actual dueña de una de las empresas mas grandes de Japón, su vida gira entorno a los negocios aunque es algo solitaria, vive en una de las zonas más exclusivas y siempre ha tenido lo mejor, pero eso no la ha llenado por completo, hace 4 años estuvo a punto de casarse con lo que dice su madre era un perdedor, desde entonces vive solo para el éxito y la reputación que le pudiera dejar algún beneficio.

* * *

-Eriol - dice alucinada Haruhi tratando de soltarse del abrazo del mencionado – sólo es el kínder, ya déjame, me verás en unas horas- explica pacientemente con los ojos al cielo mientras un Eriol con pañuelo en mano no dejaba de sollozar

-No entiendes la importancia de esto Haru-chan… hoy es el kínder, después la primaria, secundaria y prepa… y de un momento a otro veré que mi pequeña hija en la universidad… ¿lo entiendes? La universidad…- dice con estrellas en los ojos

-Entonces ya me podré casar - dice Haruhi no muy convencida de lo que decía, pero si algo tenia de su madre era la facilidad para bajar a su padre a la realidad

-Ya lo hablamos Haruhi, sólo hasta después de que tengas una carrera y te hayas abierto paso en el mundo - dice de una manera sombría su padre regresando a la realidad

-Disculpe Sr Hiragizawa pero…-interrumpe una de las educadoras… a lo que Eriol vuelve a abrazar a Haruhi

–Yo estaré aquí cuando salgas… si no quieres entrar hoy esta bien, vendremos cuando estés… ¿Haruhi?- dice volteando a todos lados para ver como su pequeña corre en dirección a su salón, si no es porque no lo dejaban entrar el hubiera ido tras su pequeña.

**1:00 pm**

-Escuche muy bien Sr Hisashi, tiene 7 días a partir de ahora y contando el fin de semana para que esos finiquitos estén listos y en las manos de la gente que acabamos despedir… si no - dice enérgicamente Tomoyo para luego hacer una pausa, chasquear un poco la lengua y dirigirle una sonrisa helada al contador de la empresa - tendremos que darle a usted también un finiquito - el contador tembló para sus adentros, sabia que la Srita Daidouji era de esas empresarias que tenían olfato para el Éxito, pero también para el miedo… y lo más conveniente era no mostrar el segundo, solo asiste, hace una reverencia y sale de la oficina como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, en el camino tropezó con una joven

-Otra vez amenazando al pobre Hiro, no tienes remedio Tomoyo - dice la chica entrando a la oficina, esta sólo le sonríe de una manera muy fría terminando de ordenar unos papeles de su oficina, le ordena a Kasumi que no le pase llamadas y se deja caer en su silla mientras invita a la chica a sentarse

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí querida prima? - dice Daidouji fingiendo interés

-¡Vamos Tomoyo, no soy uno de tus socios soy tu prima! - dice la chica algo molesta en tanto la mencionada hojeaba unos documentos, acto seguido mira a los ojos a su pariente

-Técnicamente eres mi socia, parte de las acciones de la empresa te corresponde… veme como una administradora - dice reclinándose en su confortante sillón y tamborileando los dedos en el escritorio

-Tomoyo ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso…? no sabes lo nerviosa que me pones - dice una Sakura levantándose de su asiento, una de las cosas favoritas de Tomoyo era desesperar a su prima y más si ésta se enojaba, lo disfrutaba mucho

-Bueno, no sabes lo bonito que es verte, pero tengo una cita con mi madre en una hora y ya sabes el tráfico que hace a estas horas, así que con tu permiso…- dice la amatista aprovechando que su prima se había levantado

-No tienes remedio - bufó la ojiverde abriendo su cartera y entregándole un sobre blanco –en unos días es el cumpleaños de Yue, te esperamos- le dice con una dulce sonrisa tan característica de Sakura - no te preocupes conozco la salida - se despide de Tomoyo sin darle tiempo de que de un comentario sarcástico, esta sólo se queda mirando la invitación melancólicamente

* * *

-Y bien Haruhi ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día? - pregunta un ocupado padre de familia a su pequeña recién llegada. 

-Bien - dice cortantemente la niña acostándose en la sala

-¿Sólo bien? Haruhi no me has contado todo ¿cómo es la maestra, qué tal tus nuevos compañeros, cómo...?- no termino de abrumar a la niña con las preguntas pues la encontró dormida, solo la cubre con una frazada y le besa la frente – descansa, te levantaste muy temprano - dice alejándose a preparar la cena.

Eriol Hiragizawa adora a su pequeña hija de cuatro años llamada Haruhi, es un joven trabajador y optimista, el tiempo lo divide en Haruhi, con la cual le gustaría estar más tiempo, sus varios trabajos para poder mantener la casa y sus estudios, antes de que Haruhi naciera él era de los mejores de la clase, pero tuvo que renunciar a la escuela cuando su hija nació. La mamá de Haruhi se alejó de ellos luego de lanzarle la secadora de pelo a Eriol argumentando que su forma de vida era la de un perdedor. En vez de deprimirse por esto, Eriol decidió vivir la vida y ser el mejor padre, aunque a veces es muy aprensivo con su hija. Al principio no fue fácil, pero con la ayuda de su hija es más fácil la vida.

* * *

-Llegas tarde- dice la amatista a su madre 

-El tráfico es horrible- se quejó Sonomi Daidouji saludando a su hija

-Bueno y para qué querías verme- dice al grano y tajantemente

-Tengo una propuesta para ti - responde con un brillo maquiavélico en la mirada, algo que claro, tomó por sorpresa a la niña

**9:00 pm**

-Bueno Akizuki gracias por cuidar de Haruhi, me voy a la universidad - anuncia Eriol saliendo deprisa de la casa, pero regresa de inmediato, pasa como bólido y se asegura que su hija se encuentre cómoda y calientita en su futón

-Eriol-Kun no la despiertes y ya vete que se te hará tarde- dice Akizuki empujando al chico a la puerta - esos pisos deben estar rechinando de limpio para mañana

-a la orden jefa - bromea Eriol dirigiéndose a la salida

En otro lugar a la misma hora una morena paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, haciendo las maletas y recordando lo que su madre le había dicho en la comida

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Estas jugando?- pregunto la amatista visiblemente alterada

-No es broma, tu abuelo piensa que es una buena forma de recuperar tu vida

-Tengo una vida - responde la amatista respirando profundamente

-Bueno sí, tu vida es estar en la oficina todo el día... hija tienes 25 años y desde lo de Kenji no te he conocido ninguna pareja, ni amigas, ni nada

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

La propuesta de Sonomi era fácil, dejar todos los lujos y la empresa por un año, en ese año ella tendría que formar su propia empresa desde abajo, según su abuelo esto le daría una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. En opinión del abuelo, Tomoyo había perdido mucho el piso, era un tiburón en el agua en cuanto a negocios pero en cuestiones personales era demasiado fría, además enseñarle desde cero como hacer su empresa le ayudaría mucho.

Tomoyo se notaba molesta, desde hace cuatro años no hacia mas que dedicarse a la empresa y ahora sentía que le daban una patada en el trasero, pero ella demostraría que no era una inútil y que saldría adelante a pesar de todo y de todos... al fin que ella nació para alcanzar el éxito.

**Notas del autor:**

**Pues bien quise poner una situación diferente, generalmente se pone a Eriol como un chico gallardo, agradable y hasta cierto punto travieso... tal vez la paternidad lo cambie un poco y lo ponga maniaco depresivo**

**Por otro lado Tomoyo hecha un témpano, sarcástica y hasta cierto punto cruel, quien sabe tal vez solo necesite a una parejita para deshacer el hielo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bueno Tocaya espero te guste la primera entrega de mi fic, todavía no tiene titulo pero es tu regalo para tu cumple, espero que sea de tu agrado, cualquier queja o sugerencia ya sabes igual si lo quieres publicar tienes mi permiso **

**Diana Hiragizawa: **Como ven, tengo las pruebas del permiso obtenido xDDD y se darán cuenta de que el título también ya está decidido... no, no lo decidí yo, sería arbitrario, en esta ocasión sólo soy una feliz intermediaria, aún así cada comentario llegará a la autora de esta linda historia, eso es un hecho. Gracias a todas por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que ha diferencia mía ya lo tiene listo V-V)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas

Un nuevo fic de Eriol&Tomoyo pero esta vez **no me pertenece**... nop, no he robado nada, **me dieron el permiso de publicarlo,** es un regalo (estrellitas en los ojos) una amiga mía hizo esto para mi y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, la historia es muy linda pero no me pidan adelantos porque también estoy mordiendome las uñas por saber qué pasará T-T.

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, no vaya a ser que me cuelguen xDD

**

* * *

**

**SIN RESERVAS:**

**Por: AZRAEL**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Tomoyo Daidouji dejo su lujoso departamento en Tokio para irse a vivir a los suburbios más específico un pequeño distrito llamado Tomoeda, en esos tres meses a pesar de que no ha encontrado un trabajo fijo ha subsistido a base de ramen instantáneo y un salario muy ajustado. Por orgullo no ha tocado ni un centavo de una pensión que creo el abuelo para que viviera sino lujosa si holgadamente, sigue en la búsqueda de algo en que invertir ese capital, ese día luego de haber ido a los baños públicos, prepara su ramen algo molesta pues todas las tardes a esa hora una chiquilla se pone a cantar a todo pulmón, harta de esto se dirige a pedirle que guarde silencio

-En este edificio hay gente que quisiera...- Tomoyo se queda petrificada al ver quien cantaba, era una niña de a lo mucho cuatro años, cabello negro y piel blanca como porcelana, la niña era muy parecida a ella y su voz era muy afinada, la chica se empezaba a desmoronar, a tal punto que regreso a su departamento como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Recargada contra la puerta la amatista se abraza a si misma, nada en cuatro años la había desmoronado de esa forma, pero algo le decía que tenia que ver a esa niña de nuevo, después de pensarlo mucho, sale del departamento y descubre que la niña ya se ha ido.

* * *

-Eriol tardaste mucho- dice una impaciente niña en el comedor, este ingresa al comedor con una olla y algo humeante en el interior, con lo cual la niña se ve más que emocionada 

-¡Champiñones con tallarines! - sin darle tiempo de reaccionar toma uno de los champiñones todavía caliente, y se lo mete en la boca para sacarlo de inmediato

-Eso te enseñará a no tomarlo hasta que este tibio - le reprende el padre sirviendo los tallarines, mientras comían platicaban de lo que le había a acontecido en el día, Eriol le explicó a Haruhi que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en una mensajería, así que no podría llevarla a la escuela en dos semanas, pero que Akisuki-chan la llevaría en ese tiempo, lejos de sentirse triste, la niña mostró su mejor sonrisa y le dijo a su padre que si trabajaría en el festival, luego de planear las cosas quedaron en común acuerdo que irían al festival como todos los años, después de eso Haruhi llevo los platos a la cocina en lo que su padre se alistaba para el trabajo.

* * *

El festival se llevaba a cabo: carteles multicolores, juegos de destreza y golosinas encabezaban la lista de cosas a comprar, Eriol insistía en comprarle todo lo que a Haruhi le llamara la atención, y esta solo observaba al cielo pidiendo la iluminación de su padre. 

Por otro lado una joven de ojos violáceos caminaba por el festival buscando alguna idea para empezar a formar su empresa, habían pasado 4 meses y había juntado el capital suficiente, pero al ser una comunidad tan pequeña tenia que planear bien el negocio, había hecho estudio de mercado pero nada la convencía, es entonces cuando ve a una joven pareja con sus hijos, la chica no evito ponerse triste ante la imagen pero todo cambio al ver a la misma niña que hace un mes había visto, se veía desconcertada y buscando algo. Decidió acercarse con cuidado y verla más de cerca cuando un hombre abraza a la chiquilla como si no la hubiera visto en años mientras balbuceaba algo como "Haruhi!! Hija mía no llores papi esta aquí y no te dejara de nuevo" llevándose a la niña en brazos...

El festival estaba apunto de terminar cuando la amatista encontró lo que buscaba, era un negocio pequeño, atendido por una chica de cabello castaño, se trataba de obentos, pero las presentaciones, los colores, los aromas y los sabores estaban haciendo que se vendieran como pan caliente... decidió comprar uno para ver qué tal estaban y quedo asombrada, estaban exquisitos, como había mucha gente quiso esperar hasta que se desocupara la chica para preguntar quien había preparado esa comida tan deliciosa.

-Haruhi es hora de volver al negocio, duerme bien- anuncia un padre muy cariñoso con su hija mientras la arropaba, cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al trabajo, un amigo le había prestado a Eriol un puesto en el festival para que el pudiera vender a lo que decían sus amigos el mejor obento que hayan probado, el chico invirtió tiempo y dinero en el proyecto, pero lamentablemente Eriol distaba mucho de ser un hombre de negocios, así que solo había hecho lo suficiente para poder tener un empleo de medio tiempo y centrarse en comprarse un teclado eléctrico para poder ayudar a su hija en las mañanas con el canto, pues la maestra había metido a Haruhi en un concurso y la niña estaba muy emocionada.

* * *

-¿Disculpe Srita, quisiera saber si le gustaría hacer crecer su negocio? - pregunta con una sonrisa muy cordial la amatista a lo que la chica se disculpo diciendo que el que preparaba la comida no se encontraba, en el momento en que la amatista interrogaba de nuevo a la chica una voz conocida hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos 

-A-ki-zuki-Chan ¿cómo ha estado la venta? - dice cordialmente un chico con kimono tradicional

-Eriol-kun deberías dedicarte a vender Obentos en vez de andar trabajando en todo - dice la chica con una gran sonrisa –de seguir así podrías abrir tu restaurante

-no exageres Aki-chan sabes que... – no termino de decir la oración cuando vio que la amatista lo veía con ojos de pistola –Tomoyo-chan ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta un desconcertado Eriol

-¡¡¿¿Tú eres el que preparo esto??!!- pregunta la chica al borde de un infarto

_**Flash Back**_

Eriol y Tomoyo se conocieron en una empresa de mensajería, pero por un mal entendido los corrieron a ambos, Tomoyo le hecha la culpa a Eriol, según la chica ese chico no tiene por qué darse esas libertades de entrometerse en la vida de los demás, sin mencionar que traía locas a todas las demás chicas con las que trabajaba... el chico tenia su sex appeal pero era muy descuidado. Eriol por otra parte solo se disculpó por haber equivocado los paquetes y enviar un grupo para animar fiestas a un funeral, una corona de flores fúnebre a un bautizo, cambiar los boletos de una pareja de recién casados de Okinawa a Hawai y haber dejado secar una planta (la favorita del jefe) por que pensó que se vería mejor en el sol (era de sombra), la forma en como se había disculpado el chico hizo pensar a Tomoyo que era un perdedor sin talento.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Srita, este es el autor intelectual de los obentos, Eriol la Srita... humm perdón ¿cual dijo que era su nombre?- dice Akizuki para romper el hielo, pero no se percata que Tomoyo entro en tal shock que quedo catatónica, es entonces cuando todo se nubla para Tomoyo.

Cuando regresa la conciencia a la chica espera que todo haya sido una pesadilla, se encuentra en su departamento pero con un terrible chichón en la cabeza... como todo esta oscuro y ella esta desubicada decide ir a mojarse el rostro para pensar mejor, descubre que su casa esta muy limpia y hasta tiene una mesita en la sala de estar

-¿Cuándo compré esa mesa? - Se pregunta Tomoyo no le da mucha importancia, pero empieza a hacer un inventario mental - dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, el recibidor... ¿cuándo compré ese refrigerador? Y el baño que no se supone que esta a la izquierda? - se cuestiona entrando a este, pero se queda petrificada al ver que el joven Eriol Hiragizawa se encuentra como Kami lo trajo al mundo, saliendo de la ducha y para colmo de males éste también se encuentra petrificado pero alcanza a reaccionar para cubrir sus partes nobles con la toalla

-¡¡¿¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi departamento??!!- dice histérica una Tomoyo del color de un tomate y con ganas de matar al exhibicionista

-Lo siento cariño, tú estas en mi departamento y si no te molesta puedes esperar a fuera o ¿acaso quieres ayudarme a vestir?- dice Eriol seductoramente, sólo se escucha una bofetada y un portazo

Una vez que las cosas se hubieran tranquilizado (es decir, la amatista refunfuñando en la mesa mientras el ojiazul tiene una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla y preparaba té)

-Por quinta vez Tomoyo-Chan. Akizuki fue la que te cambio, yo no he visto nada de tu perfecta anatomía - dice Eriol entregándole la taza de té, como quien le entrega carne a un tigre hambriento

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estoy aquí? - pregunta tomando su taza de té, en lo que mentalmente piensa que es un té muy suave y delicioso

-Lo que sucede es que en el puesto los niños te golpearon con un balón y perdiste la conciencia, pero como no sé a donde llevarte te traje aquí- dice tranquilo el chico tomando su té – humm le falto algo de leche. Tomo-Chan ¿quieres leche para tu té? - pregunta de tal manera que pareciera que él y Tomoyo tomaran té todos los días y se conocieran de años, esta situación molestaba bastante a la amatista pues no le gustaban los tipos que la traban con tanta familiaridad, pero por otro lado viendo como el chico la trataba le hacia sentir un no se qué, que se sentía bien, es entonces cuando reacciona con quien trataba: un maniaco depresivo, mujeriego, confianzudo y sinvergüenza... que además era la oportunidad que ella buscaba para abrir el negocio que necesitaba, si jugaba bien las cartas podría hacer crecer su empresa en la fecha limite que dispuso su abuelo.

-Dime Eriol ¿no has pensado en vender más obentos?- pregunta Tomoyo pidiendo otra deliciosa taza de té, Eriol desde la cocina se mantenía pensativo

-Bueno, esta es la primera vez que vendo obentos, quería sacar lo suficiente para comprar un teclado, pero a pesar de que la venta fue buena... – Eriol se quedo pensativo un momento y Tomoyo se quedó esperando respuesta, es entonces cuando suena una alarma que el chico se encarga en apagar de repente y sin hacer tanto escándalo va a su cuarto y se pone un chaleco muy abrigador

-Fue gusto tenerte en mi casa pero tengo que salir... otro día vienes y tomas té- dice Eriol empujando a la amatista con la ropa en las manos y ella todavía con la bata puesta, cierra la puerta y sale corriendo con dirección desconocida... Tomoyo se queda atónita sí que ese chico podría volverla loca.

En los días Siguientes Tomoyo intentaba encontrar a Eriol pero éste argumentaba que tenia prisa, hasta que, harta de esperar se puso a acampar a la salida del departamento de Hiragizawa con la intención de seguirlo a todos lados para plantearle el negocio que cambiaría la vida de ambos.

-Eriol Hiragizawa ¿a dónde vas a las 4 de mañana? - refunfuña la pelinegra persiguiéndolo por las calles de Tomoeda, el chico se frena de repente y mira a Tomoyo, toma sus manos y...

-Sé que te dije que podías venir a tomar té cuando quisieras pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado ¡necesito tener ese teclado!- expone con rabieta de niño chiquito. Tomoyo sintió como si un iceberg la golpeara...

-Si lo que necesitas es dinero tengo la opción correcta - dice la chica sin salir todavía del bloque de hielo

-Lo siento Tomo-chan hace algunos ayeres trabajé de eso, la paga es buena pero ya he cambiado... entendí que con el tiempo me perdí todo el respeto, pero no puedo quejarme del pasado...- dice dramáticamente, Tomoyo esta con muchos signos de interrogación

-¿De... qué hablas?- pregunta la chica tratando de conservar la calma

-Pues de que no quiero solo entregarte mi cuerpo, también quiero ver que tanto nos conectamos y si tenemos gustos similares... digo tu eres muy hermosa y terriblemente sexy cualquier hombre estaría halagado de hacerlo contigo, pero eres una señorita y no tienes que pagar por eso, yo te lo daría Gratis pero por el momento tengo un compromiso muy grande y no quiero involucrarme sexualmente con alguien, además...- a cada palabra que iba agregando Tomoyo se ponía cada vez mas roja y una venita de su frente empezaba a sobresalir tal cual olla de presión hasta que se escucha el sonido de una bofetada a varias cuadras de distancia

-¡¡¿¿Eres un pervertido o qué ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo te pague para tener sexo? yo no necesito pagarle a nadie ¡¡¡te he buscado toda la semana para proponerte un negocio de venta de comida!!! - grita histérica la amatista en tanto un Eriol aprisiona contra la pared

-Tranquila, estaba bromeando, el negocio de la comida suena bien pero por el momento no tengo tiempo, disculpa llegaré tarde al trabajo- dijo, para luego alejarse por las calles rumbo a su trabajo, la chica se quedo pensando que él tenía una mina de oro pero no sabia usarla y si algo había aprendido era no aceptar una negativa.

La siguiente semana no encontraba a Eriol por ningún lado, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, esto molesto a la amatista pero por suerte en una de sus búsquedas por Tomoeda encontró a Akizuki esta le explico dónde trabajaba Eriol y también de manera confidencial el motivo del por qué el chico no quería hacer un negocio de la comida.

* * *

-Te recomiendo que no sigas con ese hombre... es un vividor, una lacra, no. Los signos dicen que te busques un Leo, no hay nada mejor para un escorpión que un leo... ¿que dices?... al contrario chica, el agua y el fuego crean vapor y es como un sauna, imagínate cuanta pasión podrían derrochar... fue un gusto servirte, las estrellas están a tu favor, bye cuídate y recuerda... la verdad esta ahí afuera - habla con una voz afeminada nuestro querido Eriol. Sí, en efecto Eriol había conseguido un trabajo prediciendo los astros a su muy particular forma... y claro Tomoyo se aprovecho de eso... 

-¿Bueno? la línea de los corazones solitarios, aquí tu cupido

-No soy muy aficionada a hablar a estas líneas - dice tímidamente

-No es mayor ciencia nena, platícame tu problema y te daré un consejo - animándola a hablar

-Bueno, hay un chico que me agrada pero él me esta evitando - dice insegura

-¿Alguna razón en particular? - pregunta felizmente nuestro cupido

-le propuse un negocio de mensajería porque es muy bueno en la ubicación, pero me enteré de que él no quiere porque...- dice cuando su voz se quiebra

-Bueno es algo diferente, un poco extraño eso de conocerse, más por medio de un trabajo en común - dice Eriol tratando de consolarla –hay muchas formas de conocerse y no necesariamente trabajando juntos

-Veo que él tiene muchos apuros económicos, sólo seria apoyarnos mutuamente, además necesito tenerlo a mi lado - dice sollozando

-no me dijiste la razón por la que él no quiere hacer negocio contigo- con una voz calmada

-Porque hace unos años con una ex había formado un negocio de lo mismo y él...

-¡¡Es un tonto querida, no debe vivir en el pasado, se escucha que eres una chica muy linda, lucha por lo que quieres, él tiene que superarlo y que mejor contigo a su lado... no temas!!- dice apasionadamente Eriol levantándose se su silla y haciendo que sus demás compañeros se extrañaran, aunque acostumbrados a este tipo de payasadas

-¿En serio crees eso? Si tú fueras él ¿harías un negocio conmigo?- pregunta cambiándole un poco la voz pero como Eriol estaba muy emocionado con su discurso no se dio cuenta

-¡¡Claro nena!! Él tiene que superar su trauma - dice sin medir las consecuencias de lo que está por pasar, sólo se oye una carcajada malévola de la otra línea y un Eriol congelado

-¡¡¡Ya eres mío!!! Por tu honor de caballero no te puedes retractar así que tendrás que formar equipo conmigo- dice final y satisfactoriamente Tomoyo

-No es justo...- se queja un Eriol en un rincón... así es queridas, Eriol por su pasión fue vencido y tiene que trabajar de ahora en adelante para la amatista.

Continuará...

**Nota del Autor**

Asi es, vamos a analizar un poco la situación por si no entendieron que paso... Eriol tiene un carácter muy pasional y a veces esto lo rebasa sin ponerse a pensar bien las cosas, Tomoyo se aprovecho de esto y ahora Eriol tiene que trabajar para ella, el incidente que pasó lo contaré en el próximo capitulo, cuídense y espero que les guste como estoy llevando esto y las tramas insospechadas que tiene el argumento

**Diana Hiragizawa:** He aquí un nuevo capítulo, no tardé tanto en subirlo así que espero que no me maten xDD, como ven la historia se pone más interesante, así que sigan leyendo ;) _"No hay nada mejor para un escorpión que un leo"_ 0///0... estoy comprobando que es cierta la predicción de Eriol xD. Gracias por los reviews, la autora de este fic y una servidora se los agradecemos mucho: Malu Daidoji, Bombon Asesino, Johanna-Ikari, angeli014, Shami, Nenexin, hichi, ayakakomatsu, Haruko Hinako, littlegirlmisao y anne-chan-19 (Matusalén te envía saludos ¬¬)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas

Un nuevo fic de Eriol&Tomoyo pero esta vez **no me pertenece**... nop, no he robado nada, **me dieron el permiso de publicarlo,** es un regalo (estrellitas en los ojos) una amiga mía hizo esto para mi y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, la historia es muy linda pero no me pidan adelantos porque también estoy mordiendome las uñas por saber qué pasará T-T.

Aquí el tercer capítulo lo sé ¡al fin y el tache es para mi por no apresurarme! pero sigo corriendo y corriendo (tal vez debería inscribirme a un maratón xDD), en fin, en un tiempo récord he dado el formato que requiere la página y subo al fin este capítulo¡¡disfrútenlo!!

**

* * *

**

**SIN RESERVAS:**

**Por: AZRAEL**

Ha pasado un año desde que la conocí, y ahora en lugar de dichoso me siento miserable, todo lo que soy lo he perdido, las personas que más he amado me parten en dos y por primera vez no me siento con ánimos de sonreír.

Antes era tan fácil ir por Haruhi, mi mayor felicidad y orgullo, esa niña hacia que me perdiera en sus hermosos ojos azules, tan pequeña y frágil... ¿cómo es posible que te esté perdiendo, cómo es que me perdí¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses por el teléfono me decías que ganaste el concurso de canto a nivel estatal?... recuerdo que esa noche te compre todo lo que quisiste pero no entendía que lo único que querías era que te abrazara como antes, que te cargara y te dijera cuánto te amo... fui tan estúpido y ciego como para no ver que desde ese momento te perdía... _-Haruhi abre los ojos, por favor... papá esta aquí -_ solloza Hiragizawa tomando la mano de su pequeña hija, los médicos dicen que tal vez no sobrevivirá.

* * *

La vida esta llena de tragedias y a pesar de que la vida había golpeado duro a Eriol no lo sentía como hasta ahora. Sus padres murieron cuando él era todavía un niño pero su abuela lo acogió y le enseñó la dicha se sonreír. Él era feliz con su abuela, la cual le contaba historias y le enseñaba a preparar la comida tan deliciosa que tiempo después el patentaría y crearía su propia empresa con ayuda de Tomoyo... el amor de su vida

Antes de que Haruhi existiera, Eriol era un irresponsable que le encantaba coquetear y seducir a sus compañeras de clase, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Kaho Mizuki la mujer que le cambiaria la estructura actual de su vida: ella era una mujer segura de lo que quería y Eriol un soñador sin remedio, aprendieron a complementarse bien y saber sobre llevar las diferencias, pero algo surgió que no esperaban y era que Kaho saliera embarazada, en un principio fue dicha para ambos... pero poco a poco cambiaron las cosas, Kaho ya no era feliz, lloraba y se molestaba con demasiada frecuencia; Eriol intentaba comprenderla pero era imposible... Kaho lo que quería era su libertad y así como llegó a la vida de Hiragizawa así se alejó de él, dejando a un Eriol de 21 años con el paquete de criar a la pequeña Haruhi, desde entonces no había otra mujer en la vida de Eriol mas que su pequeña Haruhi... eso fue hasta que otra mujer entró a su vida y de la cual se enamoro perdidamente... Tomoyo Daudouji.

En estos meses las cosas habían cambiado, Tomoyo hizo un plan de lo que seria el nuevo negocio en el que Eriol trabajaría...

-¡Qué bueno papi! - dice Haruhi abrazando a su padre – pasarás más tiempo conmigo y harás lo que más te gusta... Tomo-chan es una genio, espero no te enamores de ella - dice con un puchero la chiquilla

_-Haruhi sabes que no hay nadie más que tú en mi corazón - dice Eriol cargando a Haruhi_

_

* * *

_

_-Cuánta razón tenías, me enamore perdidamente Haruhi y en el camino te estoy perdiendo.._.- dice Eriol sin dejar de separarse de la cama del hospital recordando todo lo que había acontecido: cómo la empresa de ser un negocio se expandió por todo el distrito y luego a manera estatal, poco a poco Eriol asistía a juntas al lado de Tomoyo, salía con ella en las noches, ya no hacía los obentos con tanto cariño como antes y lo peor era que le había dado todos los lujos que podía a Haruhi, la niña ya no tenia que dormir en el piso o en la sala, tenia su habitación, con juegos y cuanto juguete quisiera... pero ya no sonreía se la pasaba sola jugando con el viejo teclado que su padre le había comprado y Eriol se distanciaba cada vez más, hasta esa noche:

_-Mañana a primera hora quiero esos papeles en mi oficina, la nueva presentación de Haru-chan Obento´s debe estar antes de fin de mes -_ discutía acaloradamente Eriol a través del celular sin percatarse de que Haruhi estaba en la cocina, una vez que colgó el teléfono, se metió a la ducha... Tomoyo llegaría de un momento a otro para llevarlo al aeropuerto ya que mañana tendrían que estar en Tokio, la compañía Daudouji pensaba vender los obentos a nivel nacional, los prototipos del nuevo producto estaban descansando en su cocina, fue entonces cuando escuchó un estruendo...

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y descubrió que Haruhi estaba en el suelo con los prototipos completamente destrozados, Eriol se comportó de una manera irreconocible, sacudió violentamente a Haruhi a pesar de que la pequeña dijo que había sido un accidente, dijo cosas que se dicen cuando uno esta enojado pero que lastiman profundamente, en ese momento llego Tomoyo y Eriol se fue dejando a Haruhi llorando

_-¿Pasa algo? - _pregunta Tomoyo al ver que Eriol no le hacia caso con la presentación

_-No, todo esta bien... -_ dice un Eriol reflexionando lo que había pasado, quizás no debió haberle gritado así a Haruhi, es una niña de 5 años, nunca antes le había levantado la voz se sentía miserable y quería regresar a disculparse. Sin meditarlo mucho pidió al chofer que se parara

_-Adelántate, solo quiero ver que Haruhi este bien - _dice Eriol dándole un beso a su prometida, pero tal vez esa seria la última vez que vería a Tomoyo...

_

* * *

_

_-¡Señor no puede pasar!- _dice un bombero

_-¡¡¿¿Dónde está mi hija??!! -_ grita Eriol empujando al bombero, entre varios tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no entrara a la casa, cuando sale uno de los bomberos con la pequeña en brazos...

_-¡¡Haruhi!! -_ grita Eriol acercándose a lo que pudo haber sido el dolor más grande...

_-Papi... lo siento mucho, queme la casa -_ dice difícilmente la niña con lagrimas en los ojos _–quería darte una sorpresa... no te enojes fue mi culpa -_ dice la niña acariciando la mejilla de su padre, Eriol puede comprobar que tiene vestigios de curitas con dibujos infantiles en sus dedos. Haruhi quiso enmendar el haber tirado el nuevo prototipo haciendo otro, pero sin supervisión adulta era lógico que pasara aquello y Eriol se maldecía así mismo

_-Todo va a estar bien Haruhi... Papi esta aquí... -_ los ojos de la pequeña se cerraron de un momento a otro y un paramédico arranco de los brazos de Eriol a la infante; éste intentaba asimilar lo que pasaba, todo era como cámara lenta. Haruhi había caído en paro respiratorio y tenia múltiples quemaduras.

En el hospital nadie salía a decirle que es lo que pasaba, hasta la mañana siguiente, Hiragizawa estaba atento a lo que decía el médico pero solo entendía que la niña tenía que respirar por su cuenta y tenía esperar a que ella despertara...ni cuando sus padres murieron, ni cuando su abuela murió, ni cuando Kaho lo abandonó se había sentido tan solo... su pequeña estaba muriendo.

**Notas de Autor...**

Lo se, pueden matarme y para que se corten mas las venas léanlo escuchando MY INMORTAL de EVANESCENSE

Tocaya... sin comentarios...

**Diana Hiragizawa:** O.o yo... tampoco tengo comentarios, excepto ¡Quiero llorar! y... T-T gracias por los reviews: Johanna-Ikari, Malu Daidoji, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Bombon Asesino, Hichi, Shami, anne-chan-19, Nenexin, Rosh Bernal, dianazul, angeli014, Li Anne Potter, amizumi, Sadame no Kageboushi, nos vemos el próximo capítulo y Felices Fiestas!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (de ser así, Eriol y Tomoyo estarían juntos xD) y este fic tampoco, ya que pertenece a una amiga mía, quien me dió permiso de compartirlo con ustedes, así que disfrútenlo...

Sólo tengo una pequeña duda que me gustaría me ayudarán a resolver... ¿me estaré quedando ciega o tal vez es mi pc? pero no logro ver completo el 3er. capítulo de este fic, les agradecería si me dicen si ustedes lo ven bien o también tienen problemas, para volver a subirlo.Gracias de antemano y aprovecho para aclarar que los cambios de escena se harán con los fragmentos de la canción que viene en el fic. Ahora sí, pasemos a lo bueno xDD

**

* * *

**

**SIN RESERVAS:**

**Por: AZRAEL**

-¡¡Kai pedí esos informes en mi oficina, si no pueden traerlos los de recursos humanos en 5 minutos despídelos!! - grita enérgicamente la cabeza de la empresa

-Tomoyo creo que deberías de tranquilizarte - dice firmemente uno de los corporativos

-¡Li no me vengas con delicadezas, la empresa que esta por cerrar tiene 2000 empleados, necesitamos resolver ese asunto lo antes posible, no estoy dispuesta a permitir nuevos despidos! - (NA: se escucha ilógico, pero piénsenle, con amenazas uno puede lograr muuuuuchas cosas)

-Hace un año no te hubiera importado, ahora las cosas son diferentes pero volviste a repetir tu patrón - tratando de tranquilizar las cosas

-Li si necesitara un psicólogo lo contrataría...- dice desinteresadamente para hablar con su secretario – Kai les quedan 3 minutos - se deja caer en el sillón

-Tomoyo hay otras formas de hacer las cosas... si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que pedirla y no me refiero a esto- dice saliendo de la oficina. Una vez sola la amatista saca de su escritorio un dibujo...

**-Flash Back-**

-¡¡¡Papi ya esta!!! – dice una hermosa niña pelinegra con unos ojos tan hermosos como suspicaces de 4 años, mostrando el dibujo de una tortuga

-Me parece bien - dice Eriol mostrándole el dibujo a su socia – ¿Tú qué dices Tomo-chan?-

la aludida lo estaba pensando detenidamente, una tortuga no era muy buena mercadotecnia y tenía que decirlo pero en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Eriol sabia que él no haría nada si su pequeña hija no lo aprobaba, tal vez si refinaba un poco el dibujo, pero los ojos suplicantes de ambos terminaron de convencerla...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Señorita Daudouji - dice su secretario mostrando los informes, Tomoyo guarda el dibujo y le pide a su asistente que se retire, inmediatamente sale de ahí y fue una suerte que se encontrara con Sakura en su camino, sin más la lleva a su apartamento y una vez ahí suelta todo lo que traía, lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo en Tomoeda, desde que Eriol le dijo Adiós y ella se había vuelto otra vez una adicta al trabajo, que tiempo tan diferente de cuando abrieron el pequeño negocio de Haru-chan Obento´s...

**-Flash Backs-**

_Para amarte necesito una razón_

_y es difícil creer que no exista_

_una más que este amor_

-Tomo-chan estás dejando rastros de pintura - dice Eriol con brocha en mano – mira tienes que hacerlo en una sola dirección, arriba y abajo... arriba y abajo - dice Eriol tomando suavemente la muñeca de ésta

-Yo sé hacerlo - dice soltándose bruscamente, pero seguía dejando brochazos en la pared y eso la frustraba, Eriol pacientemente le explicaba como pero ella se seguía frustrando

-Eriol deberías de dar los brochazos como ella - dice Haruhi ingresando al negocio con una bolsa de alimentos – se ven muy bonitos - Eriol sólo se aleja a la distancia de la niña y sonríe, Tomoyo estaba apunto de explotar, pero Eriol la tomó de los hombros y la puso a la distancia para que viera de que hablaban, esto la tranquilizó

-Las cosas se tienen que ver de otra perspectiva - dice sonriendo Eriol para luego preguntarle a Haru-chan lo que había traído, pero la niña le decía que no tomara nada por que todavía faltaba mucho antes de comer

_de este corazón_

_que a pesar de que dicen_

_que los años son sabios_

_todavía se siente el dolor_

-...Y entonces el dragón revivió volviéndose el apuesto príncipe que la princesa buscaba- dice Eriol haciendo toda la pantomima delante de Haruhi la cual ya estaba dormida en un sillón del restaurante

-No creo que sea bueno que le digas tanta fantasía a tu hija - dice Tomoyo haciendo el cierre de caja, el chico la jala hacia si y empiezan a bailar

-¿Acaso tu mami no te explicó que los príncipes si existen? - dice Eriol mirándola fijamente –es sólo que a veces son difíciles de encontrar-

-Uno se cansa de besar sapos - dice la chica despectivamente

-Deberías ser más flexible

-¿Cómo? - pregunta la chica visiblemente nerviosa cuando Eriol le hace dar una vuelta y la toma suavemente

-Siempre estás muy rígida en todas tus formas - poco a poco Eriol va ganando el terreno y la amatista se siente vencida perdiéndose en esos ojos zafiro, pero reacciona antes de besarlo

-Ya... ya es noche, será mejor que termines de limpiar - dice tratando de sonar fría, Eriol solo sonríe y termina de limpiar el piso.

_¿Por qué todo el tiempo_

_que pasé junto a ti_

_dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mi?_

-Tomo-Chan - dice Haruhi abrazándola asustada – dile a mi padre que no se ponga eso - Tomoyo voltea a la dirección que señala la niña y descubre a Eriol disfrazado de Tortuga.

El cumpleaños de la niña se había presentado y este quiso amenizar la fiesta pero lo que estaba haciendo era asustar a los niños, la amatista solo sonríe maliciosamente

-Niños... lo que no saben es que esa tortuga esta rellena de dulces- dice la chica tan convencida que los niños se fueron sobre la tortuga despedazándola

-¿Lo vez Haruhi? no hay nada que temer, sólo es tu tonto padre- dice Tomoyo felizmente, Haruhi solo la abraza fuertemente en señal de gratitud...

_y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo_

_los segundos tú mi hiciste_

_ver el cielo aún más profundo_

Eriol cantaba feliz mente mientras pelaba unas papas cuando Haruhi entra corriendo y mete algo en el mandil de su padre

-¡¡Eriol Hiragizawa, tu hija...!!- grita la amatista con cara de pocos amigos

-No se lo des - dice Haruhi saliendo lo mas rápido que puede seguida de su padre los dos evitaban que Tomoyo los agarrara hasta que es inevitable que Eriol y la amatista terminen en el piso

-¿Me puedes dar mi reloj? - pregunta Tomoyo aprisionando a Eriol

-No deberías ser tan maniática del tiempo

-Mira quien lo dice, el chico que hace unos meses estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en mi oferta

-Tomoyo aquí no, hay una niña presente

-¡Ya bésense!- dice animada Haruhi sentada y con palomitas

_junto a ti creo que aumenté más de_

_3 kilos con tus tantos_

_dulces besos repartidos_

Eriol Hiragizawa entra al mostrador, mira a Tomoyo decidido y le roba un beso -Me gustas mucho - dice entrando a la cocina no sin antes tropezarse y romper la vajilla

_desarrollaste mi sentido_

_del olfato y fue por ti que_

_aprendí a querer los gatos_

Tomoyo mira fijamente a Haruhi esperando una respuesta

-Es delicioso hummmmm - dice la niña mordiendo los palillos – para ser la primera vez que cocinas te quedo genial, será una bonita sorpresa...- dice la niña cuando un gato negro se acerca

-¿Haruhi puedes darle de comer a Suppy?- pregunta Akizuki para luego quedarse a solas con la amatista

-llevare a dar un paseo a Haruhi, ya le dije a Eriol que se quedara a dormir conmigo se divierten - dice divertida antes de desaparecer por la puerta y hacer lo que dijo: llevarse a la niña para permitir una noche romántica entre Eriol y Tomoyo

_despegaste del cemento_

_mis zapatos para escapar_

_los dos volando un rato._

Eriol y Tomoyo comparten muchas caricias cuando Eriol se detiene

-¿Qué pasa...?- pregunta ella

-No es que no me agrade pero...

-Nunca los lastimaría a ti o a Haruhi- dice la amatista dándole un suave beso en los labios, pero el peliazul se separa preocupado

-No es eso...- dice Eriol nervioso – es que desde que Haruhi nació yo...

-Todo a su tiempo - dice Tomoyo cálidamente para separase un poco de él pero Eriol la detiene

-No te vayas a burlar pero desde la madre de Haruhi no he tenido relaciones... no es que se me haya olvidado pero...- lejos de reírse la amatista sólo lo besa apasionadamente

-Sería grandioso si lo aprendiéramos de nuevo ¿no crees?- dice la amatista sin dejar de darle muestras de pasión y claro Eriol dejó que Tomoyo le diera una recordadita, digo por si no se acordaba bien...

_pero olvidaste una final_

_instrucción porque aún_

_no sé como vivir sin tu amor_

Durante una junta para lanzar Haru-chan Obento´s al mercado estatal, la amatista había tirado "accidentalmente" una de las muestras sobre una pelirroja que miraba con lujuria a Eriol

-No creo que te debas sentir tan celosa

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo se me cayó accidentalmente

-Si claro- dice Eriol sarcásticamente

-¿Eso fue un sarcasmo?- pregunta Tomoyo acercándose peligrosamente a Eriol

-Bueno, algo tenia que aprender de ti - dice Eriol tomándola por la cintura

-Puedes aprender muchas cosas más...-

_y descubrí lo que_

_significa una rosa_

-Haruhi ¿recuerdas a tu madre? - pregunta Tomoyo al ver que la niña cuidaba una flor, había repasado cómo decirle a la niña la relación que tenían su padre y ella. Pues como padre he hija siempre han estado juntos era seguro que Haruhi se opondría a la relación y eso la inquietaba

-No, era muy pequeña pero mi padre me dice que ella me quiso mucho, pero no se sentía feliz y por eso se fue - dice regresando a cuidar su planta, se crea un silencio enorme pero Tomoyo no sabe como decir lo que sigue, no se sentía tan nerviosa en años... Haruhi corta la flor y se la entrega a Tomoyo – a mi me gustan mucho estas flores te la regalo para que me recuerdes - dice sonriéndole, Tomoyo la abraza fuertemente -Espero que no te moleste si te digo que mi padre y yo te queremos mucho

_me enseñaste decir_

_mentiras piadosas_

_para poder a verte_

_a horas no adecuadas_

-_Haruhi lamento no haber asistido a tu presentación_- dice Eriol por el teléfono

-Promete que estarás en la próxima presentación - dice la niña, pero su padre sólo dice si desinteresadamente, que tiene que colgar y la niña se queda con el teléfono en la mano.

Haruhi no era tonta y sabía que la relación de su padre y Tomo-chan estaba tomando rumbos diferentes, su padre ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella aunque ella ya tenia más bienes familiares... esto la entristecía pero se alegraba de que su padre encontrara una chica tan linda...

_y a reemplazar palabras_

_por miradas_

-Sé lo que piensas - dice Tomoyo revisando los estados de cuenta

-¿Ah sí, y qué es? –dice Eriol acercándose peligrosamente, se quedaron viendo un largo momento y luego la amatista sonríe feliz

-¿Es en serio...?- pregunta esta última

-Me conoces tan bien...- dice Eriol mostrando la sortija de matrimonio

-En si es porque salió en el estado de cuenta- dice mostrando la hoja de papel para luego abrazarlo y besarse apasionadamente

_y fue por ti que escribí más_

_de 100 canciones_

-Eso es Haru-chan mantén el tono-

-¿Qué tal salió? - pregunta Haruhi a lo que Tomoyo da su aprobación es entonces cuando llega Eriol y la pequeña corre a sus brazos

-¡Papá, Tomo-chan me enseñó una nueva canción¿Quieres oírla?-

-Sería grandioso- dice Eriol abrazando a las mujeres que mas ama

_y hasta perdoné tus_

_equivocaciones_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no regresarás?

-Así como lo oyes Tomoyo, no volveré a dejar a mi hija

-No seas ridículo, podemos buscarle un mejor hospital, la mejor atención

-No lo entiendes, todo estaba bien hasta...

-El momento en que me conociste ¿no es así?

-...

Después del accidente las peleas entre Eriol y Tomoyo habían aumentado, el joven quería regresar a su vida tranquila, se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a Haruhi, de haberla descuidado tanto y no quería que volviera a pasar

-Eriol no fue tu culpa

-¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso?? Fue mi culpa debí haber estado ahí, debí haberla cuidado era mi responsabilidad!!!- dice el chico golpeando con fuerza la pared

-¡No te voy a poner a decidir, pero también entiende que...!

-¡Lo sé, tu carrera es importante, pero yo tengo una responsabilidad!... discúlpame

-Adiós Eriol...

_y conocí más de mil formas de besar_

_y fué por ti que descrubí_

_lo que es amar_

_lo que es amar..._

**-Fin Flash Backs-**

Tomoyo lloró abrazada a su Prima, los había abandonado, los había lastimado... se sentía horriblemente mal y no sabia por qué, a pesar de alcanzar el éxito sentía que algo importante había perdido... luego de llorar hasta desahogarse Sakura le dio el mejor consejo de todos...

-Ve por ellos, si tanto los necesitas regresa a su lado - dice la castaña de manera suave para que lo asimile su prima

-¿Pero como lo haré? digo... todo paso tan...

-Deja el pasado atrás, cuando él te dijo eso fue porque se sentía frustrado, Haruhi acababa de salir del hospital... búscalos - la morena no estaba muy convencida pero es entonces cuando suena el Teléfono, la que hablaba era Akizuki visiblemente nerviosa, Tomoyo tembló al escucharla y salió rumbo a Tomoeda lo mas rápido que pudo...

**Notas del Autor:**

Para que no me odien tanto XD, espero y este cap les haya gustado y pues se me hizo muy atinada la de antología de Shakira para describir como se siente la Amatista, cuídense y gracias por sus reviews

Tocaya espero te este agradando el rumbo de las cosas cuídate...

**Notas Diana Hiragizawa:**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Bombon Asesino, Johanna-Ikari, Li Anne Potter, Malu Daidoji, Nenexin, darthmocy, sakura2001cl, Valentina Lanus y Dragon Head. Sé que esta vez me adelanté porque no he respondido reviews pero no quise retrasar más el capítulo, aún así prometo responderlos uno por uno, como siempre . Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hooola

Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, remedio no tengo, lo saben pero de verdad lamento haberlas hecho esperar, en resumen v.v… ¡¡No me maten!! T.T

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (lástima v.v sería rica y sólo me dedicaría a leer y escribir fics) y este fic tampoco, ya que pertenece a una amiga mía, quien me dio permiso de compartirlo con ustedes, así que disfrútenlo...

**SIN RESERVAS:**

**Por: AZRAEL**

-Creo que metí la pata y muy feo suppy- confiesa la niña en lo que el minino se deja consentir – veamos como empezó esto... de un principio estábamos Eriol y yo – el gato suelta un maullido a manera de queja –ok, tu, yo, Eriol y Akizuki-chan- el gato vuelve a ronronear...

-la primera vez que vimos a Tomo-chan no he de negar que se veía muy fea y gritona y mandona, además de que se la pasaba golpeando a mi padre... pero las cosas cambiaron y se suavizó... luego papá ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo... claro, me compró el juego completo de Sora the explorer, los patines y el video karaoke y más cosas que se derritieron después del accidente, pero era feliz antes de eso... cuando estábamos los tre... digo los cinco, trabajando en el negocio si te he de decir suppy, no había visto a papá tan contento... esta vez sonreía diferente era como... como... bueno como el helado frito... ya vez que esta la bola de helado, la cubierta de tempura, el chiste es freír el helado que la tempura quede crujiente y el helado frio... pues bien, Eriol es el helado, yo la tempura- el gato ve raro a la niña y esta sonríe –si un tempura, no me veas raro... Aki-chan me contó que antes mi padre era muy frió pero que cuando nací se ablando mucho como la capa después del tempura... claro que el centro sigue frió... – la niña se pone nostálgica pero sonríe cuando el gato le lame la mejilla -tu eres el chocolate y Aki-chan la crema batida... pero faltaba algo... parecía que estábamos completos, pero faltaba la cereza... no me veas así... todo postre tiene que tener una cereza... bonita, brillante es cierto es pequeña y dura muy poco pero todo mundo se pelea por la cereza por que es deliciosa... y una vez que la pruebas las cosas ya no son igual... ¿que mi mamá quien es? Pues es la nuez por que le da un sabor neutro y ya no esta tan dulce el postre... bueno le da un no se qué... pero te tienes que decidir o ponerle nuez o cereza no se puede todo en la vida... aunque a mi padre no le importa eso y puede agregarle cereza y nuez... que cosas digo... volvamos al principio...

Todo comenzó después del accidente... Tomo-Chan se había marchado por que se peleaban mucho y a mi me dolían mucho mis manitas... según entendí necesitaba piel nueva... bueno, después de que se fue. Papá sonreía pero no como antes... a esto le agregamos la llegada de mi mamá, que te puedo decir yo siempre quise conocerla y ella se veía muy feliz de verme... con papá no fue tan fácil trataban de no pelear pero el se veía, como yo cuando no me decido por un helado de vainilla o chocolate... una noche después de que me pusieron piel nueva desperté y los encontré abrazados... no se veían tristes si no como si se volvieran a querer... después de eso Eriol sonreía de mejor humor... poco después me anunciaron la llegada de mi hermanito... puedes creerlo suppy, un hermanito... estaba tan feliz... pero papá llego borracho un día y llorando y le dijo a mi mamá que era un error lo que estaba pasando por que su corazón no se podía olvidar de Tomo-Chan... mi madre solo lo abrazo y trato de consolarlo, en ese momento Aki-Chan me llevo a la terapia y ya no supe más... cuando regresamos el ya estaba dormido, el seguía triste y yo le dije a Aki-Chan que le hablara a Tomo-Chan, le dije que era una emergencia... al dia siguiente abriríamos TD&My el nuevo restaurante, por que como recordaras después de que Haru-chan Obento cerrara Papá trabajo como loco para abrir este nuevo restaurante... en fin ya íbamos a abrir el lugar, cortar el listón todo eso tu sabes... mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla a papá, papá me cargo para cortar el listos y va llegando Tomo-Chan... me sentí muy feliz y fui a abrazarla... la mirada de mi padre cambio y mi madre bajo la vista... Tomoyo me dijo que estaría en la ciudad unos días y que le gustaría llevarme a pasear, note que veía mis manos las cuales todavía no estaban curadas del todo... pero mi padre me hacia guantes muy bonitos para que la gente no me mirara como lo hacia Tomo-chan... esta se fue corriendo y mi padre persiguiéndola... pero luego de un rato regreso distante; yo lo noté pero él dijo que la función debía continuar a pesar de que se comportaba normal yo sabia que el tenia algo... debemos ver como ayudarlo

-Haru-Chan es Hora de cenar- grita Kaho desde la cocina

-Ya voy- dice la niña cargando al gato... -bueno mañana iremos a ver a Tomo-Chan-

**Notas del Autor:**

Trate de poner la perspectiva de Haruhi no se si lo logré pero gueno... espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo... sip... Kaho regreso a la vida de Eriol ja ja ja ja ja ja pueden matarme si quieren nos vemos en el prox cap

**Notas Diana Hiragizawa:**

O.O a mi no me vean, me declaro inocente de la calamidad de reencontrar a Kaho en este fic, después de todo, casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo leí (sobretodo con lo del hermanito T.T) Y bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews y las porras a: Johanna-Ikari, darthmocy, Malu Daidoji, Hichi, Rosh bernal, Bombon Asesino, Diana Prenze y Lita Wellington.

Nos vemos la próxima!! (espero que sea pronto n.nU)


	6. Chapter 6

Hooola

Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que no me golpeen por la espera xD

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y este fic tampoco, ya que pertenece a una amiga mía, quien me dio permiso de compartirlo con ustedes, así que disfrútenlo...

**SIN RESERVAS:**

**Por: AZRAEL**

La fiesta se desarrollaba colina abajo, todo había sido casi perfecto excepto por algunas complicaciones gracias al padre pero fuera de eso la joven pareja miraba las estrellas recostados, cabe mencionar que es un poco raro ver a una pareja de recién casados en ese estado en vez de alistarse para su luna de miel pero vamos que no eran muy normales que digamos...

-¿Estás segura que lo que acaba de pasar nos traerá suerte? - preguntó dudoso un joven castaño de ojos esmeralda a su ahora esposa, ésta sólo se acurrucó en su pecho para seguir mirando las estrella en lo que suprimía una risita

-Leí que entre más desgracias ocurran en una boda más feliz será la pareja - ante esta respuesta no evito reír al ver la cara que el castaño había mostrado antes de quedársele viendo con cara de "¿tú crees?"

-Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que tu padre haya quemado accidentalmente la peluca de la tía Osuki nos traerá 10 años de feliz matrimonio

-Sin mencionar el hecho de que tus hermanos se "llevaran a las damas de honor a dar una vuelta"- dijo divertida a lo que su esposo hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¡Ese par!.. Ling y Mello ya lo pagaran, si mi padre no acaba con ellos primero

-Vamos que Mei y Suki no fueron secuestradas - dijo ella llevándose un dedo al mentón con aire pensativo – ahora que lo pienso Sakura-chan se tropezó al inicio de la ceremonia; fue bueno que no se lastimara pero de ahí empezaron los males-

El chico se levantó, se quedó pensativo: entre su madre y Eriol no sabia quién habría causado más percances en la boda, cierto que algunas fueron divertidas ¿quién hubiera pensado que la tía Osuki usaba peluca? tenía sospechas pero debía agradecerle a su ahora suegro este hecho, sin eso no hubiera podido ganar la apuesta que le hizo a sus hermanos.

-Por todos los accidentes de esta boda tenemos dos vidas para ser felices - dice ella hundiendo su rostro es el pecho de su pareja, él le empezó a acariciar la espalda

-Me pregunto qué le estará haciendo la tía Tomoyo a Eriol por todos los daños… desde el brindis no aparecen- la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada, lo que provocó que su esposo la mirara interrogante, ella sólo suspiro antes de ver sus hermoso ojos esmeralda

-Lo más seguro es que estén viendo otro tipo de estrellas- dijo ella acariciando el cabello castaño claro de él, éste besó la mano de ella y la miro con ternura mientras se perdía en los ojos zafiro de su esposa... tal vez el destino lo tenía planeado desde que se conocieron y quién pensaría hace 15 años que se estaría casando con esa niña que en un principio se le hacia tan rara.

Desde la primera vez que conoció a Haruhi Hiragizawa su vida cambio drásticamente, ya sea porque cuando se casaron sus ahora suegros la boda había sido más problemática pero en ese tiempo se le había hecho tan divertida, o el hecho de que pese a que al padre de Haruhi le pasaran las cosas más raras, la niña conservaba un humor muy positivo, será que desde niño lo cautivo que esa niña rara que secundaba a su padre a pesar de los años, o el hecho de que Haruhi parecía mas el padre que el propio padre... tal vez la actitud tan despreocupada y a la vez llena de obligación que tenia la niña, la vida de Haruhi había sido tan complicada, tanto así que ella no se la complicaba con los nombres empezando porque rara vez escuchaba que le dijera padre a Eriol, aunque cabe admitir que si que metió color a su vida.

Hasta sus 10 años de vida no recordaba haber visto a su tatarabuelo materno tan feliz por el hecho de que una chiquilla de escasos 6 años le dijera "mucho gusto en conocerte Masaki". La cabeza de la familia Amamiya solo sonrió y alborotó el cabello corto de la pequeña ante una mirada horrorizada del resto de la familia de ahí todo fue historia, el dúo tan peculiar de los Hiragizawa si que había traído color en especial para su tía Tomoyo la cual si tuvo una marcada diferencia del antes y después de ese par. Lentamente volvió a recostarse sin mirar el cielo solo perdiéndose en ese mar oscuro que tenia Haruhi por ojos, una mujer sin complicaciones y sin complejos... tan sencilla y natural que uno quedaba fascinado por sus conversaciones por más raras que fueran ¿qué importaba si creía en las abducciones alien, o que era de mala suerte el 14 de febrero, que se vistiera masculinamente o que le gustara el café helado con 5 sabores diferentes y helado? ella era su Haruhi y ahora que estaba oficialmente unido a ella entendía porque su tía Tomoyo aceptaba a Eriol como era... poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta que la beso en un tierno y hasta inocente como el que se dieran hace 5 años... se quedaron recostados viéndose mutuamente cuando una duda asaltó su mente:

-Haruhi-chan... con otras estrellas te refieres a que...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando un ligero color carmín cubrió sus mejillas ante la respuesta afirmativa de la chica, esta besó su mejilla y lo abrazo riendo...

-Si te contara... - esa noche a pesar de estar feliz por unir su vida a Yue Li, su mente voló a su más tierna infancia recordando cómo su padre luchaba mentalmente para explicarle que la escena que acababa de ver Haruhi al abrir rápidamente la puerta asustada por... bueno ya ni recuerda lo que le asustó, sólo el hecho de que... Haruhi suspiro no valía la pena recordar cómo los encontró... sólo la explicación que su padre con muchos trabajos le dio... y vaya explicación: que "solamente estaban viendo otro tipo de estrellas" sonrió escondiendo sus mejillas color carmín en el pecho de Yue antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que ella misma se había avergonzado de pensar en que circunstancias se encontraba Eriol y Tomoyo, aunque no debería avergonzarse, ella dentro de poco estaría "viendo otro tipo de estrellas" y más porque ese par les habían regalado la gran enciclopedia del sexo, mas un dvd con todo lo que deberías saber para tener una buena relación... no se podía quejar esos dos si que la sabían cuidar.

………………………………………………………..

En otro lugar alejado de la fiesta, un hombre de mediana edad meditaba lo que había pasado, la flor de la casa se había casado por fin luego de muchos dimes y diretes, no es que no fuera feliz... pero sabia que la extrañaría, el hubiera querido que su hija viviera más su soltería pero en lugar de eso quiso casarse joven; tal vez un miedo de lo que él experimentó al comprometerse tan joven le había hecho creer que Haruhi no estaba lista pero debía afrontar la realidad: desde aquel accidente, su hija estaba lista para cualquier circunstancia, a pesar de que lo secundaba, la mayoría de las veces ella era muy madura. Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar cómo es que un día tienes a un pequeño bebé en tus brazos y al día siguiente es una mujer de 21 años lista para afrontar la vida y todo lo que conlleva, pensado cuán sola quedaría la casa sin ella... sí, tenia a ese par de diablillos dándole problemas de aquí a que entraran a la universidad o el que venia en camino... pero uno no puede evitar tenerle cierto afecto al primer hijo, observa la respiración pausada de Tomoyo a su lado y no evita el abrazar su vientre abultado, para ser 5 meses esta muy grande, huele su cabello y con su dedo índice traza un delicado mapa del rostro de su esposa... Haruhi había hecho que esta realidad fuera posible y el quería que ella fuera feliz... había escogido un buen hombre... unos años mayor que ella, pero a pesar de las constantes peleas entre esos dos el amor floreció y un buen día tomados de la mano dijeron que se casarían... recordaba el anillo de compromiso en forma de tortuga, ¿quien regalaría un anillo de compromiso en forma de Tortuga? definitivamente Yue la conocía, la respetaba y amaba esa forma tan extraña que tenia de vida... la cuidaría... sintió unos cálidos labios besándolo y regresándolo a la realidad...

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?- dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo pues sabia lo tonta de la pregunta

-Ella estará bien- dijo la amatista acariciando el cabello azulado y espeso de Eriol

-Lo sé...- responde él abrazándola mientras acaricia el cabello de ella y por un momento su mente vuela hace 15 años cuando ante el miedo de perder a Tomoyo, Haruhi había reaccionado antes que él y la trajo a casa de donde no se debió de haberse ido nunca...

**FLASHBACK**

Era una noche Tormentosa cuando Haruhi desapareció, Eriol estaba vuelto loco, no podía aceptar la idea de que su hija se perdiera otra vez y fue en ese momento cuando la vio caminando por las calles pero no venia sola, Tomoyo estaba con ella.

-Tomoyo gracias por traer a Haruhi- dice Eriol entregándole una taza de té caliente, la amatista asiente, no parecía muy segura del porque estaba ahí pero las súplicas de la niña la convencieron de entablar una charla con Eriol respecto a lo que sucedió, que... lo que sucedió luego de menos de un año ella regresa con la mas firme intención de que reparar la relación solo para encontrarse con que Eriol había formado una familia con Kaho Mitzuki, cualquiera estaría bien pero esa mujer los había abandonado antes y no conforme con eso ella estaba embarazada... y por lo que podía apreciar faltaba poco para que diera a luz... ¿es que acaso había algo malo con ella, cómo esperaría que él se quedara tan tranquilo esperándola? se sentía tan tonta... quería salir huyendo pero le prometió a la niña que hablaría con Eriol una ultima vez... Tomoyo Daudouji tenía que ser firme y afrontar su derrota se sobre salto al sentir una mano sobre su rostro

-Volviste a los excesos- dijo Eriol tranquilamente estudiando el rostro de Tomoyo recordando la ultima vez que se vieron –estas más pálida y adelgazaste un poco- la chica con una mano firme retiro la mano de él, aunque admitía que le agradaba esas atenciones... si Eriol todavía la recordaba... ¿qué? la amatista se sorprendió a si misma... no podía creer que pensara en la posibilidad de que podría haber algo... ¡por todos los cielos Eriol volvería a ser padre!... Haruhi dijo que tendría un hermanito y que serían una gran familia. Se estaba lastimando ella sola, como podía creer que... sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Ante esto Eriol la abrazó instintivamente y ella lo abrazó a su vez como si ese abrazo fuera un aferrarse a la vida, ambos estuvieron así hasta que la tormenta paso, sin decirse nada ambos lloraron en silencio tal vez tratando instintivamente de sanar, se habían hecho tanto daño ellos mismos por no ser capaces de resolver las cosas de otra forma... poco a poco sus labios se buscaron uniéndose en un beso tímido que se volvió apasionado, poco a poco recorrían las caricias que parecían olvidadas y los pequeños gemidos que recordaban cuan vivos estaban, las sensaciones explotaban ante cada caricia como si fuera la primera vez y parecía que retomarían actividades olvidadas pero Tomoyo recobró un poco de sensatez y se alejo de él, antes de que pudiera razonar ya se había escuchado un portazo que los trajo a la realidad.

-No escaparas otra vez, he dejado ir muchas cosas por que creí que era lo correcto, pero luego de lo que pasó me he dado cuenta que no lo haré mas- dijo Eriol con voz trémula

-Eriol esto no es uno de los cuentos de hadas que le cuentas a Haruhi- trató de razonar Tomoyo, le dolía el hablar –no tenemos futuro juntos tu eres tan... tan... arrebatado, obsesivo, apasionado de la vida, irresponsable mírate... tienes 27 años y Haruhi cuida de ti... a veces eres inmaduro, descuidado, he visto cómo te pasan tantos accidentes hasta por respirar... eres medio hipocondríaco, no puedes estar serio más de cinco minutos, cómo... cómo...- no podía más, la garganta se le había cerrado; agachó la mirada escondiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, Eriol le levantó el rostro obligándola a verlo, pero lo único que logró fue que las lágrimas salieran, estaba ahí, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esa cara de "todo estará bien" tan convincente que ella creía que era verdad, cerró los ojos como no queriendo aceptar esa verdad y fue cuando escuchó una voz tan segura de si misma decir lo que ella quería escuchar...

-Sólo estás enumerando unos de mis tantos defectos pero olvidas que te amo como nunca ame a nadie ni como volveré a amar... Tomo-chan dame la oportunidad de comprobar lo que digo- cuando abrió los ojos pudo comprobar que Eriol no mentía

-Pero Kaho…- trato de excusar Tomoyo, Eriol sonrió divertido limpiando el rostro de Tomoyo, esta se molesto e intento abofetearlo pero éste ya estaba preparado

-Sólo la recibiré si la merezco- dijo el ante una frustrada Tomoyo, después de eso la soltó y se rascó la nuca como no sabiendo explicar

-No puedo negarte que su llegada fue inesperada, pero necesaria... Haruhi a pesar de todo necesita a su madre pero... fuera de eso no hay nada... Kaho y yo sólo somos amigos- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, la chica ante tal confesión le temblaron las rodillas y casi se desvanece si no es porque Eriol la sostuvo en sus brazos – es difícil Explicarle a Haruhi que su mamá tendrá un bebé, pero que ese bebé no es mi hijo, así que Kaho y yo optamos por decir que tendría un hermanito... bueno hasta que el futuro padre llegue - sonrió Eriol Tomoyo se quedó de a diez, era mucha la información que recibía.

-Pero Haruhi dijo que tendría una gran familia...- dijo desconcertada la amatista buscando la verdad en los ojos de Eriol pero él también se encontraba confuso…

-Es por que Tomo-chan regresó, está Eriol, Akizuki, Supi, Kaho, mi hermanito... no creo que quepamos todos en esta casa pero Eriol siempre la podrá hacer crecer...- dijo Haruhi desde las escaleras tallándose los ojos por su expresión parecía que se acababa de levantar, Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron a los ojos hasta que él formuló la pregunta que ella ya había contestado con la mirada.

-¿Qué dices Tomo-Chan quieres ser parte de esa gran familia de la que habla Haruhi? - la sonrisa de respuesta de Tomoyo fue todo lo que Eriol hubiera deseado Haruhi corrió a ellos para unirse a ese abrazo que tanto necesitaban...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Sr Hiragizawa...- Tomoyo paso su mano delante de la cara del aludido el cual parece haber regresado al presente –creo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo desaparecidos y por la hora la futura pareja partirá pronto.

Eriol sonrió al recordar a donde irían de miel... solo a su hija se le ocurriría ir a ver a las tortugas Galápagos de ahí conocer la cultura de América hasta llegar a Alaska en búsqueda de los grandes osos, sin olvidar pasar por la zona del silencio en México y buscar en el área 51 en nevada y claro el acuario de san diego California.

-En un minuto estoy listo - dice Eriol levantándose

……………………………………………..

-¿Cansada Tomoyo-chan? - preguntó Sakura sentándose al lado de su prima favorita la cual veía hacia la pista de baile, sólo sonrió y se acarició su vientre – Ese no es pretexto... digo la peluca de la tía Osuki no valía un regaño de dos horas- las mejillas de Tomoyo se tiñeron por el tono empleado de la esmeralda y peor aún ¿cómo era que su prima le había contado el tiempo? Ante la reacción Sakura soltó una risita para poner los ojos a la joven pareja que bailaba en la pista – es un poco excéntrica, lo heredo de su padre... pero fuera de eso, así seria...-

-Lo sé- acortó Tomoyo, un dejo de tristeza se apoderó de ella recordando que antes de que Eriol entrara a su vida estuvo a punto de casarse, a punto de tener un bebé pero por una mala elección eso se había reducido a nada, él no era lo que ella esperaba y su cuerpo no estaba apto en ese momento... sin embargo ella siempre se preguntó cómo hubiera sido y al ver a Haruhi cantar esa vez, se imaginó que su bebé podría estar vivo... que tendría una voz de ángel, un cabello negro como el de ella que olería a lavanda, que la llevaría al jardín de niños, le contaría cuentos en la noche y con el tiempo esa niña se convertiría en adolescente con la que pelearía por salidas y llegadas tarde como ella lo hizo alguna vez con su madre, que llegaría del colegio contándole alguna anécdota o llorando por que había cortado con algún novio y ella estaría ahí para consolarla... en lugar de eso la vida le entrego una familia completa, un hombre maravilloso que tenia más virtudes que defectos, aunque seguía siendo torpe pero era devoto a su familia y a ella en cuerpo y alma, una hija que si bien no era de sangre, la había criado como propia y ella había correspondido, tal vez su cabello no olería a lavanda por que ella al igual que su padre preferían oler especias, tal vez no fuera tan femenina y era una excéntrica ¿cómo olvidar que antes que los novios prefería irse de campamento y traer cuanto animal necesitado se encontrase en la calle? Pero era su hija y ahora emprendía un nuevo camino... estaba orgullosa de ella y ¿cómo olvidar a sus gemelos Arashi y Yuki que aunque son un par de demonios la obedecían sin chistar?... Hablando de ellos ¿dónde se encontrarían?... Es entonces cuando algo la pateó, claro no podía olvidarse de quien venia en camino... la vida había sido buena con ella, antes de poder seguir pensando alguien le extendió la mano era Haruhi que quería bailar una pieza con ella...

-¿Sabes lo raro que es esto? - preguntó Tomoyo

-Vamos Tomo-chan, me la debes por irte con Eriol a ver "otro tipo de estrellas"- dijo la chica divertida, Tomoyo no sabia si avergonzarse o no, Haruhi era tan especial sería diferente la casa sin ella - Tomo-chan te traeré diferentes recuerdos de donde vaya, recuerda que... que...- Tomoyo sonrió, cuando Haruhi se ponía nerviosa empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido pero entendía todo – así y gracias por la enciclopedia... jeje creo que es momento de que yo vea otro tipo de estrellas...- dice la chica un poco avergonzada y llevando su mano a su nuca como innumerables veces lo había visto en Eriol, Tomoyo sonrió y le beso la frente y sosteniendo las manos de la joven le miro a los ojos

– Te irá bien Haruhi, todo irá bien- ante esto la joven agachó la mirada y apretó fuertemente las manos de quien había sido más que una amiga, una confidente, una cómplice

–Gracias mamá- dijo la chica, la música había terminado hacia tiempo pero aun así seguían tomadas de la mano y ante esta precaria situación Tomoyo levantó la cara de su hija y le sonrió

-Anda que costó mucho trabajo maquillarte- la joven rió ante el comentario y fue entonces cuando Yue se acerco, era momento de irse...

Todavía no amanecía cuando había terminado la etapa de Haruhi como hija, ahora seguiría su etapa como mujer, esposa tal vez madre pero el que contemplaba el amanecer era un padre orgulloso de la hija que formó

-¿No crees que es momento de descansar? - preguntó Tomoyo tomándolo de la mano

-¿Sabes por qué Haruhi rara vez nos decía padres? - preguntó abrazando a su esposa - Ella decía que si estábamos en un lugar publico era más fácil que volteáramos por nuestros nombres, que si decía papá o mamá la gente voltearía a ver a quién le hablaban y así era, pero también por que para ella decirnos padres era tan especial que tenia que haber una ocasión especial para decirlo...- concluyó besando el cabello de su esposa en lo que despuntaba el alba...

-Lo hicimos bien- dijo ella

-Lo haremos bien- corrigió Eriol acariciando el vientre de su esposa, todo parecía tan especial hasta que se acerca uno de los mayordomos

-Lamento interrumpirlos señores... pero hablan de la policía, los gemelos...- no acabo de decir el mayordomo cuando Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y toma el teléfono mientras Tomoyo murmuraba algo como "le hablaré al abogado"

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee he terminado después de casi un año... jejeje gracias por quien se tomó la molestia de leer así por los mensajes de apoyo y claro por uno que otro mensaje de querer matarme por que el cap pasado no les gustó... pero si no hubiera puesto la supuesta reconciliación de Eriol y Kaho este cap no tendría sentido y la verdad la verdad era la perspectiva de Haruhi, que más quiere un niño a esa edad que el que sus padres se lleven bien ¿no? Por otro lado me gustó como quedo el fic, aunque algunos digan que es una narrativa muy rápida. La verdad este era el final que imaginaba para basarme a hacer todo el fic, pensaba más en cómo seria Haruhi, ella fue la creadora del fic porque generalmente ponen que Eriol es rico y Tomoyo de recursos moderados y pues ciertamente quise que Haruhi le diera un toque diferente a la relación de estos dos y pues claro al final tenían que terminar juntos nuestra pareja favorita, lamento si Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron en segundo plato, y otra disculpa si les pareció muy concluyente pero ya me estaba haciendo nudos... imaginen tener que explicar todos los parentescos como el bebé de Kaho (el padre no es Toya por si preguntan) los gemelos generalmente terminan en la cárcel por malentendidos o desorden publico en realidad son bien portaditos, tal vez explicar cómo es el carácter de Yue pero eso será **el epilogo** si llego a hacerlo un agradecimiento especial a Diana Hiragizawa por su subir mi fic y espero que te haya gustado el final lo hice lo mas... "romántico" que pude... y claro las canciones para las que me base fueron I KNEW I LOVED YOU, TWO BEDS AND A COFFEE MACHINE de Savage Garden y FIRST LOVE version piano de Hikaru Utada

Gracias por leer

**NOTAS DIANA HIRAGIZAWA:**

Bien, terminó T.T... pese a que el fic no es mio, me da un gusto enorme saber que al fin está concluido y que no queda a medias como muchos fics con los que nos quedamos en la duda de qué pasó y me encantó el final! sobretodo lo de los gemelos traviesos y por cierto I KNEW I LOVED YOU es de mis canciones favoritas!! (con corazones revoloteando por todos lados), gracias a todos por leer y más bien soy yo quien agradece a AZRAEL por haberme permitido compartir este fic tan lindo ¡GRACIAS! n.n y gracias también a las chicas lindas que nos dejaron reviews y nos apoyaron en esta aventura, ojalá Azrael se anime a hacer el epilogo de esta historia ¿verdad? ;) igual fue por eso que no puse **FIN** porque tengo la esperanza de que así sea (y porque esa palabra no me gusta mucho aunque a veces deba usarla xD)

Cuidense todas y gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. Nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D: Gracias por los reviews pasados a: Kamille – newtype, Malu Daidoji, anamiyako, gabyhyatt, viivii, Lita Wellington


End file.
